


Humble General

by JediCaligula89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Resistance Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: What would have happened if Hux had been brought with Poe and Finn back to the Resistance base.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Humble General

Resistance, First Order or Hell even the Hutts, all he wanted was for Kylo Ren to lose, to lose everything and to have to come crawling out of the primordial muck he came from….however this isn't what he had in mind.

The former First Order General was led by former stormtrooper FN-2187, in restraints mind you through some jungle infested, last century technological mess of a base. He even saw a lizard scurrying across. How he managed to get in this situation? Well at least he was away from Ren, Pryde and the other idiots. He saw the glares from some of the other fighters, one spit on the ground in his direction. He gave a sigh and FN-2187 gave him a push to follow Dameron and that pet of Han Solo's. 

"Where is the General? I need to speak to her its urgent!" 

Dameron commands as he pushes through the other members of the Resistance. He sees that woman who had bitten him approach him, motioning for them to follow her. She glares at him as well and the follower her approach another rebel. A woman with blonde curly hair, he seems to remember her name starting with a D, had something to do with intelligence. 

"Where is General Leia?" Dameron commands once again, irritation on his face. 

" Poe something has happened." The woman sniffles and runs her eyes. Her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She has been crying for some time, in fact, a lot of them seem to be, including Miss Biter. 

"Whatever it is can wait...I need to speak to the General." 

"Poe." She places her hand on his chest softly. A look of sadness fills with the woman and he looks to see the beast of Han Solo's back away and whimpering. "General Leia is no longer with us...she's gone." 

"No? No it can't be." 

Dameron backs up and then a howl of pain escapes the wookie. He collapses to the ground, FN-2187 rushing to his aid and Dameron running his calloused fingers through his dark curls as tears start to stream down his cheeks and he slams his fist into a nearby X-Wing. 

He would have thought General Leia Organa's death would be a joyous occasion for him. She had been a thorn in his side and yet he just feels a sense of emptiness. He had respected her strategic abilities, had even studied her history in the Galactic Civil War. Now she was gone, the Princess of Alderaan, the last remnant of that planet's royalty is gone. If only Ren had been more like her, he was like her in ways but he could have been way more diplomatic and less of a puffer pig. 

He is pushed along by some resistance guards and told to take a seat. Miss Biter coming over and sitting across from him. Her expression serious and yet also deadly at the same time. 

"So you are the spy…who would have thought that when you tried to have my head cut off just a year ago. What changed, Kylo Ren demoted you and you got offended." 

He rolls his eyes at her remark, giving an annoyed sigh as he looks away from her for a moment. Watching Dameron run inside the main base. His eyes turning back to Miss Biter. 

“If you must know, yes I was demoted by that idiot Kylo Ren. He knows nothing of command and put in charge Pryde, who apparently is nothing but a puppet to Palpatine. I’m glad to be out of that mess. It was nothing but a farce.” 

His voice is full of bitterness as he looks down at his boots, seeing that they have been smudged by mud on this world. He would have gone ballistic to have mud on his boots before, however now...now he just doesn’t give a damn. His eyes glance back up to look at her. He scans his features. She is young, at least ten years younger than he, her fingers are calloused which means she has worked with her hands a lot. Mechanic maybe, that would be needed here. Her uniform suggests being an officer which means she was a mechanic but probably due to their loses at Crait she was promoted. A mechanic to an officer now that is ironic, it’s amazing the Resistance had won the battles it had. 

“I still can’t believe you were the spy. You, the one who destroyed all those planets.” 

He hears the hatred in her voice, her look of disgust at him. He bows his head for a minute, his thoughts on Starkiller Base. He had at the time thought it was the perfect super weapon. Now...he realizes it was just a plot by Palpatine. He was used by that man, used like nothing but a petty pawn. He, Armitage Hux, a pawn. It made his blood boil to think how blind he had been, how stupid, how pathetic. 

“We were all pawns to Palpatine.” 

His voice is low, almost like a whisper, he glances over and sees two resistance fighters crying softly. The news of the Princess’ death had hit them hard, no one would have mourned his death in the First Order. They just would have tossed his body in a trash compactor and be done with it. While here, Leia had the loyalty of every person here, and they mourned her death as if she was their mother. Maybe that’s why the Resistance is so strong. The bonds of family are here, something the First Order didn’t have. 

“My sympathies are with you all in the death of General Organa.” 

“Your sympathies? It’s because of you that she was in this weakened state, she was still recovering from her injuries from when you destroyed the bridge!” 

Her voice is full of hatred and rightly so, they had struck a major blow to the Resistance a year ago. They had killed leadership within it and apparently had injured General Organa. 

“I may have wanted her dead at a time but General Organa was to be respected. She was a brilliant strategist and a cunning warrior. Managing to survive with a band of Rebels against the Empire. I admire her strength and determination. Plus she was a great leader.” 

He answers back, seeing that taking Miss Biter aback. She wasn’t expecting that and to be honest he wasn’t expecting that from himself. He swallows hard and glances down at his feet again. He then watches as Miss Biter removes his restraints and sits back down again. She wipes a tear from her eye. He rubs his wrist and then pulls off his gloves, tossing them to the side. His fingers threading through his ginger hair, messing it up for the first time in ages. 

“I may have hated you once, and it might take me awhile to stop hating you, but…” She pauses, her eyes looking up as if trying to find the word. “I can appreciate your respect for General Leia. Welcome to the Resistance, Hux. I’m Rose” 

She extends her hand in a sign of greeting, a sign that he is now apart of their Resistance. He is hesitant at first and then reaches forward and takes ahold of her hand. Giving a firm shake. 

“You may call me Armitage.”


End file.
